


harry's hair

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I met Harry Styles one October 4th last year. This is my review of his hair when I touched it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	harry's hair

When I met Harry Styles outside of his hotel at nearing 2AM, I touched and smelt his hair for about five seconds. There was only a few of us this time because we were at the back doors while most of everyone were at the front doors, so each of us got to hug him and really talk to him. My phone had died since 12 and I was too nervous and starstruck to even mutter a proper hello so I just hung out and before he left was when I touched his hair when I hugged him one last time. It felt frizzy on the tips, soft on the strands, silky overall, smelt like Herbal Essences, and was really just perfect.

The tips of Harry's hair were amazingly frizzy. My hand crept up his back when we hugged, and I was maybe three inches shorter. I felt the tip of his hair and it was frizzy. Like he hadn't brushed it or was recently laying around, which he probably was since it was 2AM. My hands were shaky and I twirled the end around my pointer finger. He was pulling away when I ran my fingers through his dark hair.

His hair was soft. Like he slept on woolen pillows or something. It felt like a woolen sweater, but more rope-like and thinner. Because it was hair. I am not over-exaggerating, I felt a lot of soft products when I finally went home just to find a resemblance and my woolen sweater was the most closest. It was also damp on the roots so he was either sweating or took a shower. I could still feel the soft, wooley-ness of Harry Styles's hair as I type this.

But overall, his whole head of hair felt silky. Maybe not as silky as actual silk, but close. I think it was his conditioner that made it feel that way, plus the humidity which made his usual floppy curls more vibrant and volumized. I would do literally anything to touch his hair again. I need to feel its silky-ness again before I die.

When I got home, I went to my washroom and sniffed around my shampoos. I know he used Herbal Essences because so did I, I just wanted to know which one. It ended up being the pink bottle that made me think of his hair. Harry Styles uses the pink bottle of Herbal Essences. A shampoo for women. I love him a lot.

Harry's hair is perfect. He treats it normally, washed it right, tames his curls. I am obsessed with my woolen sweater and pink Herbal Essences shampoo because of him. I totally regret not having scissors with me and cut a few strands off.


End file.
